The invention relates to a rod of hard metal or ceramic with at least one helical bore extending through it, to a method of manufacturing the rod, whereby a mass of plasticized hard metal or ceramic is forced through a die and simultaneously twisted into a helix, and to an extrusion die aligned with a mandrel for carrying out the method.